Fatum
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Eu só conhecia a solidão até encontrá-lo. Será que é isso que chamam de destino? O que você faria para salvar o seu? -USxUK


Aye ~

Aqui estou eu novamente, com uma nova fic.

A história foi baseada na lenda da Chaminé das Fadas, mas não realmente vinculada a ela. Procuro sempre adequar minhas histórias à minha lógica deturpada.

A lenda da Chaminé das Fadas conta como foram formados os acidentes geográficos tidos por 'torres rochosas', essas belezinhas aqui: http : / .fr /canadá /107- hoodoos . JPG (tirem os espaços).

Não vou nem dizer que em espanhol eles chamam isso de Penis Petra. So perverted, Antonio.

Enfim, fiquei um tanto quanto obcecada por essa lenda, se me permitem dizer. Qualquer coisa que tenha uma fada no meio invariavelmente evoca a imagem do Arthur na minha cabeça. Na lenda original, a fada é uma rã – eu NUNCA vou entender a obsessão dos europeus por sapos, rãs e afins – mas eu mudei primeiro porque antipatizo profundamente com essa categoria de anfíbios, segundo porque me convém.

Graças a um devaneio da minha beta, o qual também me contagiou, vocês poderão topar com a Elizaveta em algum momento na fic.

Outra coisa que acho pertinente ressaltar é a origem da palavra fada: vem do latim _fatum_, que significa destino e tem a ver com a crença na capacidade dessas criaturas em intervir de maneira mágica no destino das pessoas, tal como faz o Arthur com cada uma de nós, fangirls surtadas.

Sem mais delongas.

* * *

><p>Nossa história tem início em um pequeno vilarejo de cujo nome os próprios habitantes não tinham muita certeza, onde um jovem rapaz que mal havia completado dezenove anos vivia uma vida pacífica e monótona imerso em sua própria solidão interior. A bem da verdade, o rapaz era muito querido no vilarejo, do tipo que as senhoras de idade cochicham umas para as outras sobre a beleza e geralmente colocam como modelo a ser seguido pelos demais rapazes da mesma faixa etária, do mesmo tipo que as crianças falam com aquele brilho de adoração nos olhos e correm atrás na tentativa de obter pelo menos um bom dia de sua boca. Prestativo, o rapaz sempre auxiliava as pessoas, quer consertando um telhado, quer saindo para caçar com os homens do vilarejo ou carregando as compras das damas, não importando a idade. Alfred F. Jones, ou Alfred, simplesmente, era do tipo atlético, com olhos azul-celestes e cabelos em uma tonalidade arenosa de amarelo, justamente o sonho das moças do vilarejo e alvo frequente de sua atenção. Mas, apesar de toda a popularidade, o jovem Alfred vivia sozinho em uma cabana de um cômodo só, próxima ao final do vilarejo, na fronteira com a floresta. Tanto era seu isolamento, que Alfred sequer sabia o que era possuir alguém com quem compartilhar suas angústias, alegrias e frustrações.<p>

Mas como ele não conhecia esse lado da companhia, jamais dera pela falta dele. Que triste, como é triste não poder saber o que se perde quando a mais leve ignorância ofusca essa perda.

Em um belo dia ensolarado de primavera, Alfred, sendo o herói que era, se prontificara a buscar lenha na floresta para uma senhora de quem não lembrava muito bem o nome, mas que vivia bem ao lado da taverna que costumava frequentar. Saiu ainda ao amanhecer, com um machado na mão. Assoviava uma canção que desde muito criança costumava escutar. Quando Alfred comentou com um colega que sempre a escutava vindo da floresta, a pessoa se benzeu e disse que a canção era obra de satanás, posição da qual o jovem prontamente discordou, causando um alvoroço no vilarejo. Como podia uma canção tão bela provir de fonte tão maligna? Não muito mais tarde, Alfred, com prudência, preferiu não mais comentar com as pessoas sobre a música, guardando-a, de modo até egoísta, somente para si. Desse modo, o assunto foi esquecido pelas pessoas e tudo voltou ao status quo ante.

Alfred não demorara a encontrar a árvore perfeita para sua tarefa, que ficava justamente do outro lado da enorme clareira na floresta. Tudo o que Alfred precisava fazer era cruzá-la, mas mal ele colocara o pé no espaço desprovido da densa vegetação, ele avistara uma criança muito pequena sendo encurralada por três raposas.

A criança parecia tentar convencer os animais a não atacarem, mas eles pareciam se aproximar cada vez mais e não deixavam muito espaço para o pequeno. Alfred, sendo o herói que era, interveio na cena, gritando e sacudindo seu machado para espantar as raposas, que correram para a floresta, assustadas. Com um sorriso satisfeito pelo bom trabalho, virou-se para o garotinho, que parecia mais assustado com Alfred do que com as raposas.

"O que você faz sozinho no meio da floresta? Você não sabe que é perigoso?" Perguntou ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

Mas quando puderam se perceber, os olhos esmeralda e os olhos com a cor do céu se encontraram cheios de estupefação e expectativas. E o sorriso de Alfred deu lugar a uma expressão que mesclava surpresa e curiosidade.

O garoto das grossas sobrancelhas que lembravam muito duas lagartas perfeitamente acomodadas em sua testa não era normal. Apesar dos cabelos loiros, em uma tonalidade diferente da de Alfred, serem curtos e desgrenhados e aparentemente comuns, duas coisas que muito lembravam as orelhas de um coelho pareciam dar-lhe continuidade. Carregava, semi oculto pela capa verde-musgo, um saquinho marrom, meio encardido.

Alfred ajoelhou-se perto da criança e sem cerimônia tocou as orelhas macias que davam uma vontade de nunca mais soltar. O garoto, parecendo ultrajado, empurrou a mão curiosa de Alfred e se afastou alguns passos, com o rosto completamente corado. Alfred achou tão bonitinho que tornou a se aproximar e carregou o pequeno no colo.

"O que é você, afinal?" Perguntou enquanto cutucava as sobrancelhas espessas, mas não recebeu resposta. O pequeno tinha o cenho franzido, fazia um bico com a boca e não parecia disposto a falar. "Você não vai falar?" o menino sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. "Você não quer falar ou você não pode falar?" o menino encarou Alfred, como se o desafiasse a adivinhar.

"Você está ferido." Atestou o maior, percebendo a mancha de sangue no braço direito que o garoto tentava esconder. "Que pena... Mas não posso deixá-lo assim. Acho que vou te levar pra casa." Sorriu diante da expressão espantada do garotinho.

Assim, cumprindo sua palavra, o jovem Alfred levou aquela estranha, mas adorável criatura para sua cabana e cuidou de seu ferimento com toda a atenção do mundo. Descobrira que o pequeno adorava chá e, apesar de não levá-lo à cidade, sempre o levava consigo quando saía para a floresta para coletar lenha ou caçar pequenos animais que lhe serviriam de alimento. Os dias pareceram passar mais rápidos e mais completos com o garotinho ao seu lado. Um dia, quando o garotinho já estava cansado de denominações genéricas, ele subiu na mesa onde Alfred cortava alguma carne. Chamou a atenção do maior sacudindo os braços e após obtê-la, desenhou na superfície da mesa, com o dedo, as palavras que formariam um nome.

_Arthur_.

Alfred não entendeu o segundo nome, mas só saber o primeiro já bastava. Abriu um grande e espontâneo sorriso, carregando Arthur com as mãos cheirando a carne crua.

"Arthur!" disse em voz alta, como se aquela simples palavra provocasse em sua boca uma sensação de prazer tal como aquela provocada quando comia carne assada na frente da lareira em uma noite meio fria. "Arthur. Arthur..." Ele repetia, gargalhando e arrancando um tímido sorriso do pequeno.

E foi assim que Alfred descobriu que aquela criaturinha se chamava Arthur.

Mas em uma tarde em que havia saído para a cidade, Alfred retornara para não encontrar seu precioso Arthur. Em vez disso, encontrara sobre sua cama o saquinho marrom que Arthur portava consigo. Curioso, Alfred o abriu e descobriu que o saquinho estava repleto de moedas de ouro. O rapaz foi até a janela, com o saquinho pressionado contra seu peito e olhou para a floresta. Ele sorriu um pouco e, sabendo que Arthur pretendera deixar aquilo de presente para ele, muito embora estivesse inconformado por seu único amigo haver partido tão de repente, prometeu a si mesmo que faria bom uso do dinheiro.

E realmente o fez. Alfred, que nunca antes tivera a oportunidade de estudar, aprendeu a ler, a escrever, viajou o mundo: conheceu Florença, Paris, Londres, Budapeste, Roma, Madrid e várias outras localidades e aprendeu os segredos da alquimia, arquitetura, física, matemática e artes. Finalmente, quando voltou ao vilarejo, Alfred era um novo homem. Ele passou a ver e a entender as coisas, o mundo ao seu redor. E sua aldeia parecia tão pequena...

Mas Alfred não se esquecera daquele que lhe abrira as portas do conhecimento, e sentiu a necessidade de agradecer seu pequeno amigo mudo. A primeira coisa que fez ao retornar foi ir à floresta atrás de Arthur. Ele o encontrou justamente na mesma clareira onde haviam se visto pela primeira vez, sentado, sozinho, contemplando o nada.

"Artie!" Chamou, animado. O pequeno olhou para ele, se levantou, ficando em pé sobre o tronco no qual estivera sentado e deu um sorriso terno, mas meio entristecido. Alfred, com aquele mesmo típico sorriso enorme no rosto, o carregou e o beijou nos lábios, na euforia do reencontro.

Arthur levou as mãozinhas aos lábios, extremamente corado, e sentiu o corpo reagir ao contato de uma maneira diferente: quando percebeu, adquirira a forma humana, quedando-se pouco mais baixo que Alfred, perdendo as orelhas de coelho e os traços infantis de sua forma anterior. Seus mesmos olhos cor de esmeralda fitaram Alfred intensamente.

"_Git_." Ele disse, com uma voz masculina, grave e desengonçada ao mesmo tempo. Levou a mão à garganta.

"Você fala..." Alfred constatou estupefato.

"Mas é claro que falo! Naquela forma, contudo, não posso ser ouvido pelos seres humanos. Só posso conversar com as outras fadas e espíritos da floresta."

Alfred adiantou-se um pouco e ajoelhou-se perante Arthur, beijando ternamente sua mão.

"O que é você, exatamente?"

"Uma fada."

Alfred arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Você não parece uma garota pra mim."

"_Git_! É porque eu não sou uma. Nós fadas somos espíritos da natureza, não precisamos de gênero como vocês, humanos, muito embora minha forma humana, como você pôde perceber, é do sexo masculino. Nosso mundo é geralmente invisível para vocês, mas temos a capacidade de mudar seus destinos."

Alfred o encarava intensamente.

"Essa bolsa com moedas de outro que deixei para trás? Eu precisava encontrar um coração puro de um humano que pudesse dar um bom uso a todo aquele dinheiro." Ele sorriu, acariciando a bochecha de Alfred. "E você fez bem, muito bem."

Alfred foi contagiado pelo sorriso. "E o que eu ganho com isso?"

"Como assim?"

"Nas histórias que me contavam quando eu era pequeno, as fadas sempre davam uma condição favorável aos humanos de coração puro."

Arthur enrubesceu.

"B-bom... V-você s-sempre p-pode casar c-comigo."

"Excelente."

A resposta de Alfred veio acompanhada de um sorriso satisfeito e um beijo caloroso. Puxou Arthur para perto de si enquanto aprofundava o contato e o deitou na grama verde e morna. Despiu-lhe lentamente e fizeram amor apaixonado ali mesmo, baixo o testemunho do ardente sol do verão, cujo calor era amenizado pela brisa refletida no movimento das folhas das árvores. Os gritos de prazer de Arthur se perderam na imensidão verde, onde ninguém afora a natureza se atreveu a testemunhá-lo.

Mais tarde, Alfred deu a Arthur um anel de compromisso, feito por ele mesmo, no qual estavam gravados os nomes de ambos.

Mas a felicidade de um casal passa a ser efêmera quando as más línguas se propõem a especular suas típicas e infundadas maldades sobre ela. Com a chegada de um padre estrangeiro, a escolha de Alfred não demoraria a cair na boca das pessoas do vilarejo sob um aspecto totalmente distinto: o acusaram de fazer um pacto com Satanás, de paganismo e de muitos outros pecados. Não muito mais tarde, Alfred fora banido do vilarejo.

Arthur, ao descobrir a má sorte do amado, saíra em disparada em direção à floresta chorando e maldizendo-se por destruir a vida de seu amor daquela forma. Pobre criatura, pobre espírito puro cujo único pecado fora amar real e incondicionalmente um jovem tolo, confiante e enérgico como Alfred. A que ponto chegou um amor tão despido de más intenções e até que ponto as más intenções destroem um amor genuíno?

Arthur, não aguentando mais o peso da culpa, tirou sua varinha do bolso e apontou na direção de sua garganta, lançando um feitiço contra si e se transformando em uma grande e solitária árvore na clareira.

Ao saber do acontecido, o pobre Alfred ficaria arrasado e invocaria a piedade da rainha das fadas enquanto se agarrava ao espesso tronco da árvore que um dia fora seu amado Arthur como se não houvesse amanhã. Alfred implorara para que a rainha, que na sua forma humana era uma bela jovem de olhos esverdeados e longos cabelos castanhos, de alguma forma, o permitisse estar com seu precioso Arthur novamente. Compadecida com a trágica história de amor entre aquele pobre humano e de um dos seus, a rainha lhe concedeu seu desejo: ela o transformou em uma grande e majestosa águia de cabeça branca para que, desse modo, Alfred vivesse sempre em seu amado Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews são bem vindas.<em>


End file.
